Love, my biggest battle
by AusllyRauraR51FANINTHEWORLD
Summary: Ally, a regular girl who was bullied and was cutting herself meets the Light warriors, angels, they showed her the light and trained her to defeat the dark warriors, fallen angels, but they never prepared her for the biggest battle yet. Love. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks.


**A/N Hey you guys! New story, really sad. This story is basically about domestic violence and bullying, a little bit, and how you can stop it. It is also a way to stop the one being bullied from being depressed ,and also in some cases, Suicide. I was encouraged to write this story because this new girl came to my school and she was bullied because, well for no reason. I was frustrated of all the bullying so I stood up for her and we became good friends. When I stood up for her she said she was starting to consider cutting. I was glad that i had possibly saved a life. So go on stand up and stop bullying you may never know, you can save a life. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: Do not own Anything. P.S-Please Review! Thanks!**

* * *

_**A sad story**_

Sometimes I want to die why? Simple my life is miserable and messed up. I know I don't

have to scream and hit my father it's just when he messes with my sisters,that's where I

cross the line. Messing with me is one thing but messing with my sisters is another. I

know every time I try to defend my sisters I'll end up getting hurt but I don't really care

as long as my father doesn't hurt my sisters. I used to be strong but I don't know what

happened I think I finally broke, I think my heart couldn't take anymore. I couldn't take

the insults from my parents when they fight, which is almost every day, the pain, the hits,

and the name calling from my classmates, I couldn't handle it anymore so I decided to

start cutting myself I started when I was 13 but I stopped because the hurt, pain,

insults, and the name calling stopped. Then it started again and so did the cutting.

This time I'm done with it, I'm done with the world and it's evil. Cutting myself is not

painful when I do it on purpose, it somehow relaxes me. I want everything to end

because I am not strong, I'm weak and I can't protect my family especially my sisters

from anybody. I can't hold on any longer, all those fairy tales are bull shit they lie. There

is no knight in shining armor there is no prince charming, none, nada, Zilch, zero. But I

can't do that not yet, and I'm thankful they came, my only motivation of living was my

sisters, but know I have new motivations and they might help me get through it all. I

used to have a happy nice life until my father changed, well when he died or more

importantly when his soul died.

He changed because he cheated on my mother and he also became a murderer. He knew

my mother couldn't do anything because without him we would be living in the streets.

Yeah so much better than living with a psychotic murderers. Hint the sarcasm I used. He

started to kill young women when the young women he cheated with my mother broke

things off. Yeah no one says no to my father. Not even the President. That's when my

perfect little life fell apart, that's when it went from a safe haven to Hell. I know what

you're thinking, tell your mother to leave him it's better that way. It's easier to say than

do. We have tried but he always finds us and all his brothers are government workers

like police, doctor, Lawyer, Judge, and even a pilot. My mother has no one.

Her father abandoned my mother and grandmother, then my grandmother also

sold her. Luckily my mother escaped from that hell hole and found a good home but the

people who raised her are dead. It's been difficult for my mother but she made it. Now

when my father wooed my mother, he did a good job, my father was her first boyfriend,

while my mother was his 2nd girlfriend. He was nice after having 5 children he changed,

he cheated, it was like my real father died and this new one replaced him. I was right my

real father died, but I'll tell you about it later. So my Life was barely liveable, it wasn't

good it was only my sisters and my mother who made me happy although it hurts when

my mother throws insults at me when I am a cause of a fight.

Then he came, and his friends, and they also became my new motivations for

living. They came when I had lost all hope and faith, they came and restored it. They

made all the pain go away and instead replaced it with happiness. They also saved my

family but not my father, there was nothing else they could do. This is the story of how

my real dad died and was replaced by someone else. So yeah. My father had died, he

never changed, he was murdered. The one in my father's body wasn't him. He was a

fallen angel who needed a human body to use and to do that, he had to kill my father's

soul. My father was a brave Light Warrior, so when the fallen angel came to gain my

father's body, my father fought till the end.

The people who came made me realize what I was. They woke up my true self, they

made me see the world clearly, I wasn't just a regular, nerdy, pathetic girl. I was

something more, i was someone who could make a difference. I was a girl with the

strength to move on, even though if I don't think so. I was a warrior. I was a Light

warrior. I was a warrior that killed the dark warriors. My mother was not a light warrior,

she was a regular human, but my father was. He passed it on to me, only the eldest child

of the family inherits the power and he had died before I turned 12, when my powers

started, and the fallen angel knew so he suppressed my powers as long as he could.

What he didn't anticipated for was for the Light warriors to come and get me. And they

did. They came to train me and prepare me. What they didn't prepare me for was falling

for the wrong guy. Him.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I think it was great. Review please. This whole thing took me about 2 days to write, revise, and post. Oh and I came up with an awesome idea. I was watching Austin and Ally and I was thinking _Will it last for more than 4 seasons, like Wizard of Waverly Place? T_hat's when I knew we had to do something. We should send a bunch of tweets and write in Facebook to Kevin and Heath, the directors of Austin and Ally, and other people of Disney Channel and we should beg for another Season we should say that it shouldn't end until 2020 or 2018. Just an idea, review if you agree or disagree, or have other ideas. I really think we should do this, Austin and Ally was the best thing that happened to me. Literally! So Please Review! Thank you!:) **


End file.
